pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dvcnut
Archives I have (finally) created archive pages for all the content that had been on this page. I have broken up the content by year. You can find the archives at: * 2008 and 2009 * 2010 * 2011 Again !! Blocking User:Mw3_is_shit This user has to be blocked fast. He has created one page and uploaded three bad images. I have removed the content of the page and censored the images. Please delete everything. In fact, even his user name is incorrect. --Gray Catbird 15:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I blocked him and deleted the page and images he created. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Blocking User:Tachomınt Hello, this user has been making some vandalism: he removed content from pages and created empty pages. --Gray Catbird 22:51, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :IMPORTANT: Puffle339 is too young to legally be a Wikia user (the minimum age is 13), so you need to report him to Wikia Staff so he can be globally blocked until at least his 13th birthday on March 4, 2015. In fact this should have been done a year ago, when the problem became apparent. -- RobertATfm 23:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dvcnut! I need some help. I have created two new wikis called LMFAO Band Wiki and TheComputerNerdZeroOne Wiki. So can you please make them more popular because LMFAO Wiki has only 3 pages and TheComputerNerdZeroOne Wiki has only 2 pages. So please help me. I am the founder of both of those wikis so I have to take care of them and not let any vandilism. So please tell your friends and help me please! Sincerely, FunnyDude1234 :Hi! Good luck with your new wikis! Unfortunately I am very short on time and can hardly keep up with the Pixar wiki. I am also not a fan of LMFAO and don't know much about them so wouldn't be much help. But don't worry, there are many people out there who are fans, and as they find your wikis they will start contributing. It may take time but don't get discouraged - just keep adding content and I think you'll find others who share your interest and will be interested in helping out. Good luck! --Jeff (talk) 18:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, then. FunnyDude1234 BLOCK USER:Skdb769 Please bock User:Skdb769! He is adding pages to the category: Candidates :OK, he has been blocked. Thanks for letting me know and helping clean up his mess. I will put back anything you're unable to fix. :Note, in the future it's not required to give the details of a person's edits or objectionable words he is using. If you just let one of us admins know, we can look at history and figure out what he's doing. By repeating his words it's giving him the attention he is looking for. Also, if it's obvious the person is vandalising do NOT write on his talk page - again, this just gives them attention, which is what they are looking for. Just stay calm, leave a message for the admins and do whatever clean-up you can. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 03:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Jeff, is there a way to completely delete a profile? That user's account shows a lot of vulgarity that would be nice to remove. How do we remove users of this Wiki? Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know how to completely delete a user. Are you able to delete users on the other wikis you work on? I could ask Scott if it's possible. Maybe it's something we have to submit a request for to the "super-admins"? :) --Jeff (talk) 15:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I don't know how to do it anywhere else either. It seems like it is something we should be able to do.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Are you thinking we should be able to delete a user and all traces of his/her contributions so we don't see their edit comments, etc? Or something not quite so drastic? --Jeff (talk) 01:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not necessarily. But we should be able to remove any content from the user profile that is vulgar, contains profanity, etc. But it looks like that user page is gone now...???? Did you do something? Or am I just missing it? I don't see it any longer. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 14:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't remember him ever having a profile page, and there doesn't seem to be any history for it. I thought all the vulgarity was on his talk page (and User_talk:Crazyhead88), plus in his edit comments. --Jeff (talk) 16:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It was in the "live in", "born in", "occupation" area. If users receive an "infinite" ban, perhaps Wikia automatically removes their profiles from that Wiki? That would make sense, to free up space. Are there any other infinitely banned users you remember, that we could check on? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::It wasn't on the profile page, just in their profile info at the top. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Even though the wikilink to the profile, User:Skdb769, doesn't work any more, just type it in the search, and it will come up still. You will see what I was talking about. But if the wikilink no longer works, people can't really get to it anyway, except for typing it in search I guess. Maybe the wikilink to it breaks when they are banned for infinity? Just type the user in the search and look at the top. Let me know when you see what I'm talking about! Thanks. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 16:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::OK, weird! When I search for the user name it comes up with no matches at all. I have checked everything in the search dialog and still nothing. BUT, if I go to pixar.wikia.com/User:Skdb769 I am brought to his profile page and see what you are talking about. :::::::::I have looked at other users I've blocked for infinity and they still have their profile pages. I can leave a message on Scott's talk page and see if he knows if there's a way to clean up that information. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I submitted a request to the central wiki staff and they cleaned up his profile. That profile info is shared across all wikis so I think that's why we can't update it. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh, OK. Makes sense. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 14:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Home Page What I say we should do is to lock the home page from spam. Latest Spam: DON"T WASTE YOUR ******* TIME... not to ruin your talk page just telling you please don't block me for doing this. ThanksClonetrooper3434 16:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC)CT3434 :Isn't it SOP for any wiki to lock the home page, for this very reason (that as the most visible part of the wiki, it tends to be a spam/vandalism magnet)? Having said that, when clicking the "Random Wiki" button at the bottom of the page I was shocked as to how many of the ones I landed upon weren't locked. -- RobertATfm 17:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::We try to not lock any page - the point of a wiki is that anyone can edit it, and anyone can undo anyone else's edits. Trust and self-policing is a much preferred solution than locking pages. Yes, we have had vandalism issues, but they are rare and quickly rectified. And I think our users appreciate that they are trusted and can make contributions to any page in the wiki. From your experience with the other wiki's I'm guessing their admins feel the same way. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Here We Go Again! Skdb769 made a new account and I saw that he just vandalized the Fred page by putting: This car is a n*****. Please deal with him as we can't tolerate his ridiculousness anymore. Leland turbo 19:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, he has been blocked. --Jeff (talk) 20:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Jeff, can you please grant me Bureaucrat rights? I'd like to grant some rollback rights. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 22:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Done. --Jeff (talk) 05:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! I don't know why they just don't let Admin grant rollback rights too. That's the only difference between Admin rights and Bureaucrat rights, besides being able to grant Admin rights. Kind of strange. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) NOT AGAIN!!! For the love of god, Skdb769 made yet another account and just vandalised the Cars 2 page, my eyes had to suffer! Leland turbo 00:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I just censored what he put on the page so no one will almost faint like I did! Leland turbo 00:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I have blocked him. Thanks for the note. --Jeff (talk) 01:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oscars Pool Contest Jeff, please see this on my talk page. Let me know what you think. I don't see what it could hurt. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, I don't have a problem with it. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 02:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Actors category Sure, sorry about that. -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 20:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) THEY KEEP SAYING THAT MATER IS DIM WITTED ON THE MATER WIKIA! CAN U TELL THEM TO STOP? :Unfortunately, I am not involved with that wiki. I would recommend you talk to one of the sysops or administrators on that wiki. Sorry I can't be of more help. --Jeff (talk) 04:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I think this person means the Mater article, not Mater Wikia. He has always been shown there as dim-witted, and I think we can agree that he is somewhat dim-witted. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 10:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ha! I must admit I was a bit shocked to hear there was an entire wiki site dedicated to Mater!! OK, so I guess I'm a bit like Mater himself. :) Anyways, yes, I think we can agree he is, shall we say, slow and dim-witted. Maybe some would say naive. But as the article points out, he also is an expert when it comes to car knowledge. --Jeff (talk) 13:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think it is fine the way it is. By the way, are the "Edit" links above each section of the talk pages working for you? Not for me. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 14:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::No they don't. I can get them to work if I right-click and open the link in a new tab/window. Weird. I thought it might be a Chrome issue, but just tried with Firefox and same result. Well the good news is that this might slow down the number of edits on the site!! :) --Jeff (talk) 15:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I use FireFox. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I created the Russ Gremlin page simply because I believe that the recent purple Gremlin diecast recently realeased by Mattel is not the diecast of J. Curby Gremlin as some people believed, because Amazon & eBay both have the purple Gremlin named Russ Gremlin. I need a little help Hey there dude, could you help me with somethin please? Thanks!! -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 14:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I can try! --Jeff (talk) 22:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for removing the reference on Enrico Casarosa, it didn't show up in editor and I must've deleted by accident. Sorry. :) :Hey, no problem! That's the beauty of a wiki, everyone is there to contribute and fix mistakes! It's just great to have more people helping out and caring enough to add to the site! --Jeff (talk) 00:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Block recommendation (I hope this isn't presumptuous; I am a fellow admin, though not on this wiki, and have recently taken this kind of action myself.) I think PixarFan2012 should be blocked, or at least sternly warned, as this (despite the username) appears to be a vandalism-only account. He's added nonsense pages such as Beach Chair 2, and even moved the Sid Phillips page to "Ludwig von''sic'' Beethoven" (since moved back, of course). (On a side note, how does one get one's talk-page title into the " aka " format? I'd like to do this to my own talk pages.) — RobertATfm 23:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, this is not presumptuous - the admins here always appreciate help in ferreting out vandalism. I have blocked that user - we have had troubles with that user before, using similarly named accounts. Thanks! :As for the AKA format, I'm not sure, I think it just showed up one day. But I think you need to fill out your profile - there should be an edit link to the far right of your user page. Let me know if you still have problems with it. Thanks again! --Jeff (talk) 04:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Icon Revamp I noticed the icons haven't changed since this started. Which is cool, consistency and all, but I couldn't help but dread the plain look of the isolated characters on white. Especially on a Wikia for a place such as Pixar. I thought making the movie icons resemble posters we've all seen before would better associate the movie how the public identifies them. Here's an example of the main page with updated icons. Doesn't it bring much more LIFE?! :) Thejoeludwig 07:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Are you talking about just changing the film icons? Yes, I mostly like the look of your sample page. My one concern is that due to the small size, the icons shouldn't have too much detail, otherwise it will get lost in the small size. But I think what you've done will work. If you want, go ahead and make those changes to the the main page and let's see what others think. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 15:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Brave This new movie is interesting. Do you know if anybody has made a wiki for it yet? I tried w:c:Brave but it seems to be taken up by some unrelated anime fanfic stuff. If it hasn't been done, any good ideas for a URL? I figured maybe w:c:PixarBrave or maybe if based on earlier potential titles like "Bear and Bow? It looks interesting and I imagine people might want to make individual pages for the characters as it gains popularity. Are we allowed to do that for all characters on the Pixar wikia or only major ones? +Y 23:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for your recent image additions to some of the Brave related pages. I don't know of any wiki's dedicated solely to Brave but hopefully you've noticed we have a ton of information on it here on the Pixar wiki. Please feel free to continue contributing information to the wiki here. We are not limited to only major characters, and pride ourselves in providing a very wide range of information, not just on Brave, but all of Pixar's feature and short films, plus the artists at the studio. I would recommend checking out some of the pages for Pixar's other films like Toy Story 3 and Cars, and see how in-depth those pages go into topics like characters, trivia, cast and crew. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again! --Jeff (talk) 23:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) User:The_BABAM_Studios -- spammer? I just came across this: http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:The_BABAM_Studios/Pokemon_Card_Creator I don't know about you, but to me this looks like purest spam; after all, what on earth has Pokémon got to do with Pixar or any of its projects? Unless of course they know something we don't... -- RobertATfm 14:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yea, it's definitely not Pixar-related. Thanks for the heads-up, I'll keep a watch it. Since it's just his personal blog post, I'll let it stay for now. Thanks again! --Jeff (talk) 14:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con Jeff, please see the last section of my talk page and post what you think. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) User:Geosworld2011 spammer? Hi, I noticed that the user Geosworld2011 has uploaded an image of the tv series "South Park". I know that "South Park" has nothing to do with Pixar or Disney. The image is actually a candidate for deletion. Can you delete it? Cars4ever 14:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Triple account Hi! I thought that since I love the order, I can also help pointing out some problems. I wanna signal that the user User:Disney14ph12 have 3 accounts: Disney14ph12, Velociraptor145 and ToontasticToon212. Cars4ever (talk) 21:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cars4ever, unless a user has one or more secondary accounts in order to run a bot (at least, as far as I know that's a legitimate use), having such accounts (especially if for a known malicious purpose, such as sockpuppetry) is a violation of Wikia T&Cs, and as such should really be reported to (and dealt with by) Wikia Staff or the VSTF, not local admins. -- RobertATfm (talk) 02:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Pixar 3's editing Hi! In these days we have to fix Pixar 3's editing. He continue to upload new different versions of the images. Example: recently he uploaded a new version of an Ivan's image. The new version was the Time Travel Mater logo. And he continue also to add a small version of Beach Chair's image of which I have uploaded an HQ photo. What can we do? Sorry for the errors Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :You wrote a message on his talk page regarding this edits, and I have also warned him on some of his edits. I will continue to keep an eye on him, but if he doesn't improve his editing he may end up getting blocked. Thanks for the note. --Jeff (talk) 20:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocking this user Hello, User:Satan567 has been vandalizing the main page, adding an inappropriate image. He has to be blocked, and the image he uploaded, File:Goatse.jpg, deleted. He likely is the same editor that made vandalisms earlier today. In case this might take some time, I blanked the image in question... Thanks ! Gray Catbird (talk) 22:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :I've blocked the user and deleted that file. Thanks for the note and rolling back his changes. --Jeff (talk) 23:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) The idiot has come back as User:Satan687, and this time did a "look at me, I'm stupid" edit to your own profile page (which I've reverted for you). He's also reuploaded File:Goatse.jpg, and uploaded an image of the Nazi blood flag which he used in his vandalism of your page. (The motivation of such people boggles my mind; if I were that idiotic, I'd want to avoid drawing attention to that fact.) I recommend that you not only delete those images, but also protect them against being re-created. -- RobertATfm (talk) 08:33, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for cleaning things up. Good idea about protecting those images, I've just deleted them but if the come back I will replace them and lock them down. --Jeff (talk) 12:35, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Here we go again... Vandalized your user page. Block this user and delete this image...It's aweful. I think we need support from wikia. Gray Catbird (talk) 00:42, August 22, 2012 (UTC) And again... User:LittleLasVegas, who this time (before I reverted his vandalism to your page) threatened to "delete" all pages you've created. Evidently, among his other mental deficiencies, he's too dumb to realise that although ordinary users can blank pages (if they're itching to get banned), only admins and above can truly delete them. And isn't it time that you archived this talk page? It's very long, and I doubt that more than the bottom third is still current. -- RobertATfm (talk) 12:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I have blocked him. Fortunately he isn't like the other recent vandals we have had - he seems just angry about people (me) undoing his edits. :Is there an "archive" function I can perform on the page? Or do you mean just manually removing the content? Yes, I could do that, I suppose 4 pages of table of contents is a bit much. :) --Jeff (talk) 14:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any way to automate archiving of a talk page, but fortunately doing it manually isn't very difficult: ###Add a section at the top called "Archived discussions" or whatever you want to call it. ###To this section, add one or more links to subpages of your talk page, such as User_talk:Dvcnut/Archive_1 or User_talk:Dvcnut/2007_discussions or whatever you want to call the page(s). ###Cut the text you want to archive from this page. ###Paste that text into the new page redlinked from the section you just made, with a note at the top (and perhaps the bottom as well) saying that this is an archive page and must not be edited. Save. ###Perhaps protect the page to enforce the no-editing rule. ###If you think you have enough accumulated material for more than one archive page, rinse and repeat. ::See Doom Wiki:Central Processing for an example of this having been done (several times, the three most recent by me a couple of months ago). -- RobertATfm (talk) 20:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yea, that looks cool, thanks for the pointers. I'll look at implementing that here in the near future. Thanks again. --Jeff (talk) 22:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from Wikia staff Jeff, please see the last entry on my talk page, from Kate. What do you think? Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. So it's not like a contest, where we put up our best page and people going to the different wikis vote on which of the best pages they think are best? It's just a way to drive traffic to the site (well, to a specific page)? Hmm. I don't think I have a problem with it, besides trying to decide which page we're most proud of! What do you feel about it? --Jeff (talk) 03:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::It's fine with me, but like you said, no idea which page to use!.... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I would think one of the film pages may be an option. Toy Story 3 seems very complete, is a recent film and the Toy Story universe is very popular. Also, if "best" equals "complete", what you have done with Cars Die-Cast Line is amazing and really demonstrates dedication, so I think that would be a good choice. --Jeff (talk) 17:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks, but I agree on something from the Toy Story series. I was already thinking along those lines as well. Need something that has content that reads well. I like Toy Story 3 as well for the page since, like you said, it's more recent. If you think it is complete and well written to your liking, I think we should submit that page. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 18:31, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Reading it over, it does need some cleanup. I will try fixing it tonight and let you know. --Jeff (talk) 19:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, OK, sure. Thanks! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 19:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::OK, I've made a number of updates to the page. I'm sure there is more that can be done but I think it's in good enough shape. If you have time, look it over and let me know if there are any gaps that should be fixed, otherwise I think it's good to go! Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Jeff, another message from the staff on my talk page. Take a look. I have no problems with it. Don't know why they always post only on my page..... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Apple Wiki Admin Search Hello, I'm Ultimate iPad Expert from Apple Wiki. I just recently adopted it and could use some new admins, so I came here. I love Pixar Wiki! If there is anyone on this wiki that you think could help on Apple Wiki, please let me know. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 17:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. No one is coming to mind at the moment but if I think of anyone I'll let you know. --Jeff (talk) 17:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for your help! ::: Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 18:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hey Jeff, I saw your message. I can put the new featured videos section on the right column, but you might want to remove some of those posters (or I can make them smaller) so the whole main page evens out. Let me know what you think about that. I will also add a link under Community to the Nav Bar like you suggested! ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:39, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 21:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me too. I would say you can take off the Finding Nemo poster from the bottom if you'd like. --Jeff (talk) 21:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it okay to use the recent file uploads on my Car versions of real-life people, landmarks and movie characters blog as to show the human versions of some of these? Sorry for the recent file uploads. I was using these pictures on my Car versions of real-life people, landmarks and movie characters blog post as to show the normal versions of these stuff when they are changed in the Cars films, which I didn't know that it straight away uploaded the pictures before I was adding captions to show their names. Am I okay to use the pictures on the blog? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Also, I don't know how to remove the pictures. Is it okay to use them for the blog or shall I still remove them? And how do you remove pictures? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : I'm very sorry. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:17, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Video Gallery on Monster's University Page Hey Jeff! I was wondering if it's okay to put up a small video gallery on the page. The two trailers look a bit awkward there; we could add a bit more videos to the list and reorganize it to look tidy, like the picture gallery underneath it. Or I could just put one underneath the trailers. Let me know if that's okay. Thanks! Manny 20:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, that would be awesome! I like how we did the Brave gallery, with videos and featurettes as sub-sections of gallery. Thanks much! If you have any questions let me know. --Jeff (talk) 01:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) New Disney Infinity video game with Pixar worlds Comingsoon.net and the Disney website have shown that Disney Interactive Studios has announced a new video game called Disney Infinity, which it will include Pixar worlds and characters, and have you able to do some of the original stories and create your own stories and worlds. It has collectible figures of the characters, like Skylanders. I think it will be an exciting game, especially that I'm a big fan of Cars, and I'm happy that Cars will be included in the game. Shall we make a page for it, as it does have Pixar worlds and characters? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Since you first asked Ryan this question on his talk page, I have responded there. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Navigation Templates I made a navigation template for all the Pixar movies in a sandbox on my userpage that can be put all on the movie pages. I think this template helps access similar topics easier. Before I put it on the page, I would like an admin's approval as this is a decoration idea and not Pixar facts. You can see it here. LevenThumps (talk) 01:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :First, welcome to our Wiki! I look forward to more of your edits and contributions! :As for your film navigation template, so you're thinking this would go on each film page? Currently we use the Movies and Upcoming categories for the same purpose. Your idea would be slightly quicker, as it saves the visitor from having to first go to the category page, but since we do have the categories it would be redundant. Let me think about it, and I may see what others think about it. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 01:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! I appreciate your consideration with this, and hope to help this wiki in many ways. If you approve, I can make one for Pixar shorts as well. LevenThumps (talk) 01:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Since there will be a new Pixar movie coming out soon, and I am still very new to this wiki, I would like to ask what the rule is for spoilers on this wiki? Do we put a spoiler tag at the top of the page? Do we wait a few weeks after release before putting the full summary? Any and all help is appreciated. LevenThumps (talk) 13:21, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Good question, thanks for asking it! We have a no spoilers policy prior to the film's general release. It can sometimes be a chore to keep all the spoilers out, but we do our best! As we get closer to the film's release (or, if there are pre-screenings), I'll probably put a warning message on the film page to not include spoilers until after the release. Once the film is released, it won't take too many days before people have put in the plot summary. I don't know if we've done it before, but I would like to put a spoilers warning at the top of the film page, at least for a couple of weeks after the release to warn people. --Jeff (talk) 13:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Would you like me to make a spoiler template to put on top of recently released media pages? I've made them before and could make one for this wiki. LevenThumps (talk) 17:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I made a spoiler template in my sandbox. You can see it here if you wish. If you like it, I would like to customize it for this wiki. Many wikis have a quote from their topic to represent spoilers, and Pixar certainly has enough content to find a quote that could represent spoilers. I would also like to add a picture from the scene the quote is given in. LevenThumps (talk) 18:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin? I just want to know if you think I can become an admin on this wikia. And if you don't, then a bureaucrat? You see BLACK, then WHITE, then PURPLE! 12:35, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for asking. At this time I think we're good with admins. If you want to be considered sometime in the future, I'd recommend becoming more active on the wiki, but in addition, make sure you are making valuable edits. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 14:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) AnthonyDaBest Block Hey buddy I heard about what you did to that anothony kid. The one who wasn't making contributations what gives you the right to block him for goofing off? You can only block someone when they troll or spam or just downright rude. I checked the dudes history and you blocked even after he stopped when you asked. Don't even think aboiut blocking me I am just defending him because he got blocked over something that what? annoyed you? Well? :Hi Jeff, the guy above's message is unintelligible unless you know about this blog post: User:AnthonyDaBest has been complaining on Community Central that his blocking here was unfair. AnthonyDaBest claims to have done nothing wrong; I don't know the truth here, since I never checked what he did on chat. :All this seems quite trivial, but he's got quite a response to his blog post. May be we should clear things up ? I was thinking may be we could change his status from being completely blocked to just banned from chat ? --Gray Catbird (talk) 18:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC)